No era tan café
by YukieOuSakurai
Summary: Un día en el comedor, mientras hacían una mini-familia hamburguesa.. Ushijima decide declararse. \\ Mal resumen, pero meh! UshiTen!


Cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba, no dudó ni un poco en decidirse. No era su estilo complicarse la vida. Sólo dejó pasar algunos días, asegurándose de que realmente lo que le provocaba en el interior no lo sentía con alguien más y un día simplemente decidió confesarse.

 _–_ _Me gusta alguien.–_

Era la hora del almuerzo. Estaban a mitad del comedor, sólo ellos dos, alejados del resto de la masa estudiantil. Eran el "dúo raro del equipo de vóley" los envidiosos no se acercaban, las admiradoras se resistían y los rivales les rodeaban en las mesas conjuntas.

 _–_ _Hmm..–_

El pelirrojo preparaba lo que parecía ser una mini-hamburguesa que sacó de un empaque de juguete, lanzó un bufido en consideración a sus palabras, tomando con seriedad el tema.

 _–_ _¿Debería decirle?–_

La hamburguesa estuvo terminada, Tendou aplaudió en señal de logro y miró a Ushijima con incredulidad.

 _–_ _Pues..–_ Ladeó su cabeza un poco, considerando muchas posibilidades. Los sentimientos eran cosa prohibida para ellos. _–Depende, de qué tanto vaya a influir en nuestros logros.–_ Porque las victorias eran grupales y las derrotas también. Tendou tomó los palillos y le señaló. _–Pero eres mi chico milagro, puedes hacer lo que quieras!–_ le sonrió con complicidad.

 _–_ _Es un chico.–_ Tendou detectó algo de inseguridad en las palabras de Ushijima. Probablemente estaba preocupado por lo que él pensaría acerca de eso, pero la realidad es que le daba igual.. casi..

 _–_ _¿Y? ¿No es eso mejor? Nos libramos de las complicaciones femeninas!–_ Echó un vistazo a la hamburguesa, luego tomó una bolsa que tenía sobre la mesa y sacó otro empaque con comida pequeña. Se la dio a Ushijima y este lo tomó, luego lo abrió para comenzar a armarlo. _–Eh, préstame tu celular.–_

Ushijima metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacando su celular y pasándoselo a Tendou, después volvió al intento de armar la otra hamburguesa.

 _–_ _Pero es bastante irritante.–_ Ahora su tono era tranquilo, probablemente el ejercicio de sus manos le tranquilizaba. Cogió el manual y sobrepuso los pequeños ingredientes.

 _–_ _Hmm.. eso no tiene nada de malo. Eres bueno con la gente así.–_ Tendou se rascó la mejilla con vergüenza mientras rebuscaba en la pantalla del celular por la cámara.

 _–_ _No, sólo soy bueno con él.–_ Ushijima no era una persona amable, él era bastante arrogante, lo aceptaba y también aceptaba que probablemente su mente había elegido a ése chico al encontrarlo semejante.

 _–_ _Bueno, tú me soportas a mí y a Goshiki._ _–_ Encontró por fin el ícono y abrió la aplicación, luego le tomó una foto a su mini-hamburguesa. Sonrió.

 _–_ _Bueno, él suele decir "sopórtalo" y yo le obedezco.–_ Ushijima acomodó la hamburguesa que armó encima del empaque con los palillos de Tendou, luego se lo pasó hacía su lado de la mesa. _–Hmm.. ¿traes otro?–_ Ahora él señaló con los palillos la bolsa sobre la mesa.

 _–_ _Que logro!–_ jaló la bolsa para ver dentro, casi estaba seguro de que sólo había traído las hamburguesas. _–Sí, pero es un emparedado normal.. con una baguette.–_ Tendou sacó un empaque café y se lo dio. Ushijima lo miró con duda, la hamburguesa se veía bonita, pero el emparedado se veía muy café.

 _–_ _¿Y si me rechaza?–_ No es que "no supiera qué hacer" después, sólo no entendía qué sucedería en esos casos, realmente no sabía nada. Abrió el empaque del emparedado, tenía una mini-lechuga, en realidad no era tan café.

 _–_ _Te retiras con la frente en alto y me buscas para que te consuele.–_ Tendou rió divertido, aunque eso lo decía en serio. Enfocó la cámara en Ushijima preparando el emparedado. _–No va a pasar, eres un buen chico.. apuesto a que él en el fondo es igual a ti!–_ Le sacó una foto.

 _–_ _Lo es.. él es igual a mí, por eso me gusta.–_ Terminó con el emparedado y lo pasó a Tendou una vez más. Él sacó una foto de las tres comidas y las envió a su propio celular.

 _–_ _La familia Ushijima-Tendou! Satori hamburguesa, Wakatoshi hamburguesa y bebé emparedado!–_ gritó a todo lo que dio su voz, como cuando estaban en un partido. La gente al rededor sólo se alertó un poco, ya conocían sus gritos. _–Ah, no, no, este.. ¿cómo se llama el chico? Es tu familia con ése chico.–_ bajó la voz casi a un susurro, Ushijima esbozo una muy ligera sonrisa.

 _–_ _Satori.–_ Habló firmemente, mientras veía a su compañero jugar con las hamburguesas.

 _–_ _¿Hm?–_ Era raro que le llamara por su nombre, pero no le molestaba.

 _–_ _Se llama Satori.–_ Tendou dejó los palillos en la mesa y levantó la vista para mirar a Ushijima, éste sólo lo miraba con un gesto bastante neutro, pero en el fondo se notaba que esperaba algo.

 _–_ _Eh..–_ Estaba confundido. El chico se llamaba igual que él o..?

 _–_ _Es pelirrojo, mide 1.85, grita todo el tiempo, le gusta la jump y tenemos una familia hamburguesa.–_ Ushijima soltó un suspiro al ver la cara de sorpresa de Tendou, probablemente una que nunca había visto. _–Es un monstruo adivino.–_ Finalizó, colocando ambas manos en forma de puños sobre la mesa, esperando el veredicto. De pronto una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Tendou, sólo una y no más. Ushijima sonrió.

 _–_ _Realmente, pensé que.. jaja.–_ La cara de Tendou se suavizo en una sonrisa también y devolvió su mirada a las hamburguesas, tomó los palillos y volvió a jugar con ellas. _–Wakatoshi-kun, hace ya bastante tiempo que.. pensé que eso.. no era lo ideal.–_ le dio vuelta a los palillos en su mano. _–Me rendí en poco tiempo y lo olvidé. Hace un rato estaba feliz por ti.. pero en el fondo tenía algo de envidia. Eres tan injusto!–_ soltó otro grito, ahora sonaba frustrado.

 _–_ _No te engañé en ningún momento.–_

 _–_ _Lo sé! Pero aún así!–_

 _–_ _Lo lamento._ _–_

Ambos se quedaron callados, Tendou seguía insistente son las hamburguesas y el emparedado, al último ya le estaba arruinando el pancito.

 _–_ _Bueno, entonces, ¿Quieres salir conm-?–_ Tendou no lo dejó terminar la frase. Tomó el emparedado y se estiró hasta Ushijima, metiéndolo en su boca. _"?!"_

 _–_ _¿Sabe bien?–_ Ushijima arqueó una ceja, ¿Tendou lo había ignorado? Como sea, intentó saborear el emparedado, lo notó un poco salado.

 _–_ _No muy bien.–_ Terminó de tragar y dio su respuesta. _–No se siente bien comerse a nuestro hijo.–_ Cogió un jugo que sacó Satori de la bolsa y bebió para pasarse lo salado.

 _–_ _Hmm.. está bien, podemos tener uno más después.–_ Tendou encogió los hombros y se llevó una hamburguesa a la boca. _–Wakatoshi hamburguesa sabe bien. –_ bebió del jugo de Ushijima. _–Ahora sólo queda Satori hamburguesa.–_ Con su dedo señaló el bocadillo. Tendou lo cogió con los palillos y la puso entre sus dientes por un extremo, luego subió sus codos a la mesa para recargarse hacia adelante. Cerró los ojos. Ushijima no lo pensó, también se recargo en la mesa y tomó con su boca un pedazo de la hamburguesa, directo de los labios del otro.. sólo fue un roce, por un instante, pero toda la sala que estaba llena de gente lo detectó.

 _-VICTORIAAAA!_ _–_ Tendou gritó una vez más mientras se levantaba del asiento y alzaba los brazos en festejo. Sonrió como nunca. Su chico milagro por fin era suyo.

Un segundo después del grito de Tendou, la sala se llenó de otros gritos emocionados, las fans de los dos estaban eufóricas. Hubo quejas, llantos, gritos extremos y mucha confusión, también una mini guerra de comida. A todos los suspendieron por tres días después de eso.. pero había valido la pena.

* * *

N/A: Creo que estos dos serían muy simples para declararse.. por Ushijima, obviamente.. no le daría muchas vueltas al asunto. También creo que Ushijima hace las mismas cosas "raras" o "freaks" de Tendou, por mera inercia.


End file.
